Who Knew?
by Little Miss Norty
Summary: Who knew that the worst day of your life, could very well end up your best.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo! Welcome to my new fic :) This is light and fluffy, a writing exercise for me. I'm trying my hand at writing in third person. So this may suck. Or it may not. We'll have to see how it goes. **

**Some housekeeping...**

**This first chapter is unbeta'd *gasp* Does that scare ya? Yeah me too! **

**Preread by my virtual pain in the butt, BB Masen-Cullen. Just kiddin' babes, love ya! *mwah***

**Now for my other stories... calm the farm! Updates are in the process of being written. This little treasure is floating around in my head and won't let me be all heavy and shit with the other fics. They're coming, I promise! **

**Lastly, yes this is a drabble. I'll try for daily updates, but you know sometimes RL gets in the way ;)**

**Ok...go read! Press that little review button at the end and tell me what you think!**

**Sonia :)**

* * *

Edward pushed open the glass doors of the upmarket bar. The need for a strong drink or three was at the forefront of his mind, to wipe away the hurt, anger and memories.

Today had been the worst day of his life. He thought things couldn't get any worse than the day she told him she didn't love him anymore.

Three months later when the wedding invitation arrived, his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest once again. The realisation that she had indeed moved on—that she was never coming back tore the last shred of hope from within.

Why would she torture him like this? Did she want to see the last of his dignity wither away to nothing?

Being the masochist he was, he attended the ceremony. He stood at the back of the church, hoping no one would see or recognise him. Nor did he want anyone to see the traitorous tears streaking his face, as the love of his life professed to belong to another.

He snuck back out of the church, leaving the remnants of his former life behind. Three years together and she was able to move on so quickly. He'd wanted to get married, asked her numerous times, and each time her answer was the same. She wasn't ready. It was obvious she was just not with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot something really important on the first chapter…**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**That goes for all chapters ;)**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. The night before last I was hit with a nasty migraine, the likes that linger for a few days with me. Needless to say I'm still a bit out of it, but we'll plod along.**

**Next thing is… I'm not feeling comfortable with this 3rd POV. It doesn't feel natural to me, so from this chapter I'm changing back to first. Also you'll find I'm switching to present tense too. Hey, it's my story and I'll do what I want to (anyone have It's My Party in their head?)**

**Thank you so much everyone for your kind words on the first chapter. Some wondering if Bella's the bride? Or even the bartender maybe? Hmm… you'll have to read on to see.**

**Big thank you to my guest reviewer, sorry I can't reply!**

**Thankyou BB Masen-Cullen and Clancyjane for prereading *mwah* **

**And lastly, there will be sunshine after the rain. Repeat after me...light and fluffy...light and fluffy…**

* * *

It's five o'clock Saturday afternoon and so far the bar only has few patrons. The glass shelves behind the bar are well stocked, with halogen lights drawing attention to the top shelf spirits. Right now, anything looks good. Hell I wouldn't care if I was drinking moonshine. I drop onto the barstool and signal the bartender. Three fingers of whiskey, on the rocks, I needs to feel the burn. Anything to take away the pain of this afternoon—of the last three months.

I'm not in the mood for socialising and picking up is the furthest thing from my mind. Although if you listen to my brothers that is supposedly the cure. Morons. There has been no one else but _her_ in the last three and a half years. I want to drink myself into oblivion, spend the next week recovering from a hangover and wallow in my own misery. Family and friends won't come looking for me—I've told them I'm away on business for a week. I'm tired of the know-it-alls sprouting their usual cliches at me…"you'll get over her"; "she's not good enough for you"; "her loss" and my personal favorite "there's plenty more fish in the sea." Pfft idiots don't know what they're talking about. I don't want any other fucking fish—I just want _her_.

An over-peroxided, over-blown, over-implanted blonde approaches me and I roll my eyes in disgust. It's not like me to be rude, but tonight I don't have the patience of a saint. I give her the brush off quickly, keen to get back to my self-absorbed pity party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Not beta'd or preread by anyone, so it really is a surprise :)**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

I run my fingers through the condensation on my glass, lost in my own head and oblivious to the conversations around me. The scraping of a metal chair across the floor brings to my attention someone sitting next to me. Great. All I need is someone wanting to make small talk.

I catch a glimpse of a white wedding dress in my peripheral vision. No, it couldn't be. Why would she come looking for me, after she's just married someone else? Could she have come to her senses? Has she realised how much I truly do love and adore her, how we belong together?

I'm too scared to look at her—to hear what she has to say. Would I take her back, after all the heartache and pain she's put me through? The embarrassment of having her leave, only for her to marry someone else a few short months later.

Would I be able to accept an explanation from her? I know family and friends wouldn't take her back willingly into their folds. They're the ones who've had to deal with my emo ass—help put me back together.

I take a large gulp of my drink and signal the bartender for another. There's no avoiding this encounter and it needs to be done...no matter the outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

I take a deep breath, preparing to face my destiny. My heart is almost pounding out of my chest and my palms sweaty. I rub them on my thighs, trying to rid myself of the nervous signs. I don't smell the familiar scent of Chanel No. 5, or the expensive hair care products she uses. I take another surreptitious glance through the corner of my eye, to determine if it's her or not. I'm not ready to make eye contact with her—I'm waiting for her to make the first move. Hell after all she's put me through, it _should_ be her making the first move.

My questions are answered with a click of her fingers. It's not her. She would _never _act so unrefined to get somebody's attention that way.

"Oi, bartender. What have I got to do to get a drink around here?" She's half hanging over the bar, her high heeled shoes positioned precariously on the first rung of the barstool. It's then I realise that she's wearing a suit jacket over her wedding dress. Very strange.

Her accent is odd, a mix of American with something I can't quite put my finger on and it has me intrigued from the moment she speaks. She orders a scotch on the rocks—a double. It's obvious her day has been much worse than mine, and it looks to be getting a little worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, the weekend happened. **

**As usual, I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Preread by Bree, thanks babe!**

**I also have a new banner, thanks to the gorgeous Caitlin from Caiteexx Graphics. Banner on my profile, and go check out Caitlin's facebook group!**

* * *

I furtively glance toward the woman next to me as she converses with a random male, who is quite obviously trying to pick her up. I've got to give it to him—he's got balls, approaching a woman in a wedding dress. Even though there's no ring on her fourth finger, it doesn't mean anything. Something significant has happened, and she probably wants to drown her sorrows for a while.

I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I listen in to bits of their conversation just to make sure she's ok. If what I suspect happened today is the case, she's not going to want any male sticking up for her any time soon. They talk for a while—her answers polite yet succinct. Suddenly her tone and volume drops; it sounds like she's speaking through gritted teeth. I strain to listen closer to what she's saying, without being obvious.

"Listen here pin dick, what part of no don't you understand? I suggest you leave before you end up with my knee in your nuts, you wanker." The venom in her voice would make the strongest of men shake in their boots. The guy is standing there staring at her, mouth dropped open in shock. I don't know what he said to upset her, but I think it's in his best interests to go.

Standing, I address the idiot. "Listen, I think you better leave. Now." He raises his hands in surrender and starts backing away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay! It's a birthday week in my house.**

**Warnings! Sorry should have done this before...This story contains language and lemons *gasp* If you've read my other stories you know what to expect ;)**

**Thanks Bree for prereading! *mwah***

**As always, I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

I lower myself onto the bar stool as the loser turns tail and hotfoots it out of here. I'm relieved he didn't argue with me. The last thing I need tonight is to kick some fuckwits ass. The woman sits too, turning to me with an apologetic look on her face. I finally get a good look at her—she's stunning—not an "every bride is beautiful" type, but a natural, classic beauty. Her makeup is lightly applied, and her eyes the deepest, darkest brown I've ever seen.

"Umm...I...I'm sorry about that, but thank you for helping me". Her voice falters as she drops her head in embarrassment. I'm surprised by her response to me stepping in—I expected some hard-ass bitch to rip me a new one. Instead she looks mortified and goes back sipping her drink.

"Ah yeah, no worries," I say, rubbing the back of my neck, not sure of what else to say. We both seem to get lost in our own heads again, but there's an awkward tension between us that's hard to ignore. Curiosity is getting the better of me, and I really want to ask what her story is. I can't understand why a woman so beautiful is sitting in a rapidly filling bar, with seemingly no friends or family around to comfort her on what should be her wedding day. I know I'm making assumptions, but the style of dress she's wearing screams wedding.

It's driving me nuts not knowing. I finally work up the guts to ask her, when I notice her forehead resting on the polished wooden bar. She's mumbling to herself, and now I'm listening closely I piece together bits of what she's saying.

"Why me...not know...stupid any objections...I'm an idiot..."

None of it's making sense, and when she starts berating herself it's time to step in. I place my hand on her shoulder, and ask if she's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note... Every now and then I'll post little pic/song teasers on my FB page. Link is on my profile ;)**

**Not beta'd but preread by BB Masen-Cullen. Thanks hon! xx**

**I don't own Twilight. Just a shocking headache. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Huh?" She lifts her head from the bar to look at me. Tears glisten in her eyes, but haven't fallen as yet. That's a good thing, I don't deal with crying women very well.

"I just asked if you are ok? You were talking to yourself and seem upset."

"Ok? Am I ok? I'm sitting here in a bar...on my wedding day...in a dress that looks like a fucking meringue...and you're asking me if I'm ok? No, I'm not fucking ok." A myriad of emotions flitter across her face and I regret asking now. She takes a couple of deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry. I was way out of line taking it out on you. I'm not really ok, but I will be."

"Hey, it's fine. I know, I've had a shitty sort of day too. You wanna talk about it? I'll buy you a drink, no strings attached. What do you say?" I smile at her warmly, hoping she'll accept my offer. I could use a distraction right about now.

"I'd say that sounds about perfect. Thanks."

Her genuine smile has just made my fucked up day a little brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**BB preread for me. Thanks honey xx**

* * *

I gesture to the bartender for another round of drinks before directing my attention back to the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I introduce, holding out my hand. I figure it's a good place to start. She takes my hand with the most delicate of fingers.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella," she says, a mischievous look crossing her face. I don't understand why, but it's kinda cute.

"So, Bella, what brings such a pretty girl like you to a place like this?" I start out easy, working up to see if she'll divulge any information.

"Well, I was on my way home after spending six months in Africa on a safari. I was so parched from not having anything to drink, that I thought I'd drop in here first." Her lips raise in a half smile.

I can't help but laugh at her. There's the playful side to her, that will make fishing for information easier—I hope. I shake my head, indicating I know she's lying.

"No? Well I just got back from a moon walk. There's no alcohol allowed up there, and I needed something stronger than powdered milk." She's sporting a full on grin now.

"Nope, that's not it either. I can't see you walking around space in a wedding dress and suit jacket," I drop that little piece of knowledge, hoping she'll take the bait.

"Ugh..." she says, dropping her chin to her chest, "...you got me there. Really, I was at a fancy dress party and I didn't like the company, so I left." Bella's side-eyeing me, waiting for my reaction. That's the most feasible excuse so far, but it's also not true.

"Nuh uh uh. That's not it either." I tell her, taking another sip of my drink. "Bella, you can tell me. I'm not going to think any less of you, regardless of what happened. If you want to talk, I'm here ok?"

Bella releases a sigh before looking back at me with her deep, dark eyes. "Okay, you're not going to let this go. So once I'm done, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Capiche?"

"Capiche."

* * *

**Hey all, just a couple of things. A huge thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed my little story. **

**I just want to let you know, I will try very hard to update over the weekend, but it's my little man's 5th birthday, so we have a big weekend of parties planned. Then there will be lots of playing with Ninja Turtles and Skylanders. I'll be back as soon as I finish saving the world! I know you will all be anxious to find out what happened at the wedding.**

**Thanks again for all of your support.**

**Sonia xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I can't believe my little dribble drabble has made it to 100 reviews! Thank you so much again everyone, for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing xxx**

**So as a little thanks, here is the next chapter.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

"Fuck...this is gonna be harder than I thought."

Bella scrubs her hands over her face and takes a couple of deep, calming breaths. I can tell no matter how she tries to play this off, it really has affected her deeply.

"Hey," I place my hand softly on her forearm, hoping she won't see it as a threatening gesture. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll be more than happy to tell you why I'm here alone on a Saturday night, drinking myself into oblivion."

A shy smile appears on her face and she shakes her head slightly. "It's ok. I'll go first, then you can air your dirty laundry after. Deal?"

"Deal." Holding out her hand once again for me to shake, I notice how delicately her palms fit in mine. She's petite anyway—I'd have to be a good foot taller than her. What she lacks in size she makes up for in attitude. Bella's certainly not the type to let someone walk all over her—which makes me more interested in what she's about to tell me.

Suddenly she's standing next to me, surveying the room. "Edward, I'm just going to get comfortable. Keep an eye out for me?"

Before I even have a chance to reply, she's wedged between me and the bar, with her hands up under her dress. "Jesus Christ, Bella! What are you doing?" I'm sure my eyes have popped out of my head, not that I can see anything. There must be hundreds of layers of taffeta or whatever that swishy material stuff is.

"Ssssh..." she hisses at me, "...keep it down. I don't need every man and his dog looking at me. This hoop thing is giving me the shits. I need to get rid of it."

Bella finally steps out of what looks like half a dozen different sized hoops with material sewn over them. Grabbing the bartenders attention, she flings the underskirt over the bar. He gives her a "what the fuck" look, before she tells him to take it outside and play hula hoops with it. I got to give it to her, the girl's got guts.

"What?" Bella raises one eyebrow—daring me to say something. I shake my head and give her the hand signal to continue. "At least I'm comfortable now. Stupid freaking frou frou dress," she says, mumbling the last part under her breath.

* * *

**Sorry lovelies, the chapter was getting too long! I'll try to get the next one to you asap :)**

**Sonia xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thank you to my girl, ClancyJane for prereading. Love ya babe! xx**

**I don't own Twilight. Only a dozen loot bags for the boy's birthday party.**

**This is the one we've been waiting for...**

* * *

Taking a large gulp of liquid courage, she continues.

"Just over three years ago, I met the love of my life. Things are good...they were good. We both have stable, well paying jobs, a beautiful home we bought together and plans to marry and start a family. After months of planning this huge high society wedding that I didn't even want in the first place, I get the hugest fucking bomb dropped on me.

"He who shall not be named, wanted a traditional wedding and vows. I refused to have 'obey' included—I'm not someone's fucking slave. Other than that I wasn't concerned about the ceremony. Until some guy stands up when the priest asks if anyone objects to the wedding, and announces to the whole fucking church that he's my soon-to-be husband's ex-boyfriend and he's still in love with him.

"Surprise! I mean, who the fuck does that? Walk into someone's wedding and declare their undying love for the groom. I wasn't aware that he'd been in a relationship with this man before, or even that he was bi-sexual. He'd told me about previous relationships he was in, but conveniently left out the one that come back to bite us.

"The ceremony was stopped and the three of us went to discuss what was happening. I ended up leaving—I couldn't stay. Not when he was looking at him with the same love and adoration he should have had for me.

"I...I couldn't live the rest of my life wondering, you know? If he was happy? If I was enough for him, or if he was still thinking of his ex? I guess what hurts the most is that he didn't even tell me that he'd had this relationship. It doesn't bother me that he'd been with another man, but it was like he was ashamed of it. I'm only pissed off he didn't let me watch," she finishes with a wry laugh.

I can tell she's trying to make light of the situation, but deep down she's hurting, heartbroken. Her strength is incredible—how she's not a crumbling mess, I don't know.

I want to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything will be ok—things will get better. I really should be listening to my own advice.

* * *

**Soooo...What do we think?**

**I'll try really hard to get an update to you tomorrow, but there's not guarantees.**

**Sonia xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Jesus...fuck, Bella. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." I look into her eyes, trying to convey how badly I feel for her.

"Edward, don't. I don't want pity from anyone. All I want is to get shitfaced, forget about today and deal with the fallout later. Much later. Right now, I need a distraction, and I think you're just the man for the job. So handsome—tell me what brings you here all alone on a Saturday night. I thought a hot guy like you would have dates lining up out the door?"

I shake my head at her assumption. If only she knew what a hermit I've become since I was dumped. Bella thinks I'm handsome...and a distraction? I think she's had too much to drink already. As beautiful as she is, it's not my nature to pick up a woman on her wedding day—whether she actually married or not.

"So, come on, Edward—spill. What brings you here all on your lonesome; looking mopey on this wonderful night?" I detect a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she has that smirky smile happening again, and it's hard to take her seriously.

I reach inside my suit jacket pocket and pull out the wedding invitation that I couldn't bring myself to throw away. Tentatively, I hand it to her. In the grand scheme of things, it's nothing compared to what she's going through right now. It still hurts like a bitch though. The saying runs through my mind "There's always someone worse off than you."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sorry everyone, I haven't been well. I'll try to get a couple of chapters out today. Thank you for my boys birthday wishes - he had a wonderful day!**

**This chapter hasn't been preread or beta'd. **

* * *

I watch as Bella carefully unfolds the parchment paper and scans the elegant printing. Her eyes dart to my own, down to the paper and back to my eyes again. I'm playing with my glass, unable to meet her gaze.

"Someone you know?" she asks, caution in her voice.

"Ah, yeah. Ex-girlfriend. We split a few months ago."

"So she invited you to her wedding a few months later? Did she want to rub it in your face? What a bitch! Please tell me you didn't go today, did you, Edward?"

Bella takes my silence as affirmation, and continues, "Edward, why? Are you trying to torture yourself? You don't deserve to be treated like that. But you went...because you're still in love with her. Am I right?"

I nod, drop my head in my hands and avoid making eye contact with her. I don't want her to see what a pathetic loser I am. For reasons beyond my understanding, her opinion is important to me. I know I'm torturing myself, but I can't let go of the love of my life.

Suddenly Bella slams her hand on the bar top, and declares "Ok, enough brooding from both of us. Tonight we're gonna have fun, do some shots and bag out our exes. Are you with me?"

"Of course," I reply with a wink. We clink our glasses together and down the remaining amber colored liquid. Her distraction is exactly what I need too.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so very sorry everyone! I've had some dramas with my laptop and had to send it away. Hubby thankfully got the screen on my ipad fixed so I can get some chapters out to you! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella signals for two shots of Tequila, then turns her attention back to me.

"So, Edward. Tell me the most annoying thing about your ex. Something that would really piss you off?"

I scratch under my chin whilst considering her question carefully. Yeah there were little things that bugged me, but there was nothing that was a deal breaker. For me, she was pretty darn perfect.

Bella breaks me out of my musings with a hand on my arm.

"Edward, I can see you deep in thought there. You have this woman so high on a pedestal, you can't see her shortcomings. Nobody is perfect, not even your ex. There must have been something that would rub you up the wrong way?"

When I still don't answer, she sighs loudly and continues, "Ok then, I'll go first while you think. My ex would leave whiskers all over the bathroom sink. .Day," she punctuates the last three words. "Drove me up the fucking wall! I'd go to clean my teeth and have to clean the sink first. Can you imagine living with that, every day for the rest of your life? I think I would have killed him. Now your turn," she says, looking at me expectantly.

The question is obviously rhetorical, as she doesn't give me a chance to respond.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I look to Bella in disbelief. Whiskers in the sink? What kind of pig is this guy? I don't blame her for wanting to kill him. Cleaning up after yourself was one of the first things my father taught me when I learnt to shave. I'm sure my mother would have strung all four of us males up by the balls if the sinks weren't spotless.

"Umm...well...she used to put her shit in my side of the closet all the time?" I respond, even though it comes out more of a question. She raises her eyebrow at me, as if to say "is that the best you can do". I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Well I guess it's a start," she concedes. "My turn, but I need another drink. Your shout."

I remind myself to ask her later where she's from. Her accent is still confusing me, and some of the things she says sound weird. I motion for another round, then wait eagerly for her next revelation.

Tequila in hand, we down the shots at the same time. Bella shakes her head at the burn, then sucks on the lime. The action is seductive, but I'm certain she doesn't realise. It certainly wouldn't be intentional..surely she wouldn't be trying to pick up on her wedding day. I divert my attention elsewhere; she doesn't need me salivating over her.

"Douche-bag soon to be dead ex-fiancee would leave his dirty dishes in the sink, so I'd come home from work to dried cereal stuck in the bowls. Did you know that shit sticks like cement?" Her voice raises, and I can tell it's something that really annoys her.

I shake my head no. I've never not rinsed a dish to know that's what happens. Poor girl, sounds like she would have been in for a world of frustrations.


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot last chapter to thank Caiteexx for prereading for me, and a big thanks to BB Masen-Cullen for this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight**.

* * *

"So, did the bitch from hell ever do anything like that? Or did her shit not stink?" I detect an icy tone in her voice, and I don't appreciate it.

"She's not a bitch, Bella. It just didn't work out." I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my head. The last thing I want to do is get into details about it, I just came here to have a few drinks to forget. Now I can tell she's going to press for more information.

"Edward, there's more to it than that. You don't just get dumped after three years for no reason. I'm here to listen, if you want to talk, ok?"

She orders another drink while I consider her offer. I've never really spoken to anyone about why Lauren left. I still don't totally understand myself. Maybe another female opinion can shed some light on the matter? I decide to tell her, at least to get it off my chest.

"As you know, we'd been together for over three years. Early on in the relationship she cheated, but begged me to take her back. I was in love with her then, and I couldn't bear to live without her. She moved in with me then, and we were happy for a long time. The one thing that always stood between us was my family. It wasn't that they didn't like her, but she never really took to them. I'm very close to my parents and two brothers, whereas she's an only child and her parents were very nonchalant when it came to her life.

"She's been brought up to be a trophy wife, to be catered to for the rest of her life. When I introduced her to my parents, she didn't take kindly to their questions regarding her career. Mom and Dad are both successful in their line of work, but have also been amazing supportive parents who have always been there for us.

"I wanted her to see what a good life we could have, so I proposed, more than once and she shot me down each time. When she left...she told me that she'd never be enough for me and I couldn't give her what she wanted. I came home one day to the apartment cleared of her stuff, and a note on the counter.

"I still don't know why she sent me the wedding invite, or how she met someone so quickly afterward. But I needed to know she's ok, that she's happy."

I look up, only to find Bella staring wide-eyed at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Oh dear, you've all had some fairly strong opinions on our dear E last chapter. Hang in there, he'll see the light soon. He just needs someone to wake him up a bit ;)**

**Thank you to my guest reviewer, I'm sorry I can't reply to you though!**

**I've finally got my laptop back *does happy dance* so I'll catch up on my replies soon :)**

**Huge thanks BB Masen-Cullen for prereading! *mwah***

* * *

Bella's gobsmacked expression surprises me. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, seemingly wanting to say something but unsure how to express it. Her facial expressions would be comical if I weren't concerned about what she's going to say.

"What? You obviously want to say something—so just spit it out, Bella," I snigger, a hint of terseness in my voice. I can't help it when it comes to Lauren though, I'm forever defending her. People don't seem to understand how in love with her I am—how she's broken my heart leaving me.

"Edward, I'm not one to judge, especially considering my own circumstances. But let me ask you a few questions…then see if I can give you my unbiased opinion?" She's holding her hands up, trying to placate me. I nod slowly, allowing her to continue. Hell, I've told her so much already, she might as well tell me what she thinks.

"Ok, so from what you've said, you've been together over three years?" I nod to confirm.

"Did you live together the whole time?"

"Umm...we moved in together after about a year," I have no idea where this is going.

"So you said she's been brought up to be a trophy wife, or a kept woman. Did she pay for anything while you lived together; rent, utilities and such"

"No, she didn't."

"Did she work at all, ever? Where did she get her money from?"

"No, she never worked—her Daddy kept her credit card in funds. I never paid for her shopping or spa trips."

"Ok, So you paid for everything except her personal things. Did you ever talk about the future—getting married, having a family and where you would live?"

I think back to the numerous times I'd asked her to marry me, but other than those times marriage or family was never discussed. I tell Bella this.

"You seem to be a fairly switched on guy, I'm assuming you have a good career?" I nod once again in assent. "Without giving me full on details, you're living comfortably?"

"Yeah, I have a good job."

"Trust fund?"

"Yeah."

"Did she know about it?" Bella asks, somewhat tentatively.

"Ah, no. I didn't think it was appropriate to discuss those things until we were engaged." I'm rubbing the back of my neck, uncomfortable with the turn this conversation has taken.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks Bree for prereading! xx**

* * *

"You said that she didn't particularly like your family. Did she interact with them much." I shake my head, remembering the numerous arguments we had over where we were spending holidays.

"What about Christmas and Thanksgiving, did you ever spend it with each other's families?"

"No, never. We used that time to catch up with our own relatives." I'm starting to realise just how pathetic our relationship sounds. "I would spend every Sunday evening with my parents and siblings, but she always stayed home, or went to a friends house."

"How often would she stay with friends? Did she ever invite you to go with them?"

"Of course I've met her friends, just not my kind of people though. She'd be with friends maybe two or three nights a week."

"Did she tell you who she was with, or when she'd be home?"

I think this question over carefully. Did she? Sometimes, but others I just assumed she was staying with friends. We never lived in each others pockets as such.

Without letting me answer, Bella places a warm hand on my arm once again. "I'm sorry Edward. I think you know where I'm going with this. Sometimes it just takes an outsiders opinion to help see the forest for the trees.

"I'm off to the loos, I'll be back soon." She awkwardly gets off the chair, her wedding dress swishing down around her feet. It's a lot longer without that hoop thing underneath it, and Bella has to pick it up to walk without stumbling.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Time to dump and run *peeks around the corner***

* * *

I can feel the anger starting to boil, and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Now is not the time or the place to be livid over something I have no control over. It doesn't stop me from being pissed off though. How I would love to get a hold of her—find out how long she's been playing me for. From the questions Bella asked, any blind fool would see that Lauren was with me for money. So how the fuck did I miss all the signs?

I briefly wonder why my family never said anything, but they're not the type to pry into relationships. Any time she was mentioned, it was out of politeness. They weren't aware that I'd been proposing to Lauren as I wanted to surprise them. Thank god she never said yes, and I know someone would have tried to talk me out of marrying her if they knew. The more I think about it, the more I realise just how lucky I am to have dodged that bullet. Still hurts like hell though, knowing not only did she leave me, but had been using me the whole time.

I'm broken out of my musings by the scraping of a chair along the tile floor and Bella sitting down again. I thought it would have taken her a lot longer to go to the restrooms with that huge dress on. I swivel on my seat, ready to pick up where she left off the conversation when I realise she's changed clothes. She's dressed in a gorgeous green sweater, tight jeans with boots and her hair is flowing down her back.

"Hey, you're back. I didn't know you had spare clothes. What did you do with your dress?"

Bella looks at me like I'm some kind of weirdo. She's leaning on the bar, but her posture is tense. I expected her to have loosened up a bit with all the drinks she's had, or at least be a bit tipsy.

"Your wedding dress, where did you put it? I hope you didn't throw it out," I reply with a smirk, trying for a lighthearted approach.

Her brows furrow, and her response shocks me. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

What the fuck? She's acting like we haven't just sat here, pouring our hearts out to each other for the last couple of hours. Maybe something happened while she was in the restroom? Or someone slipped something in her drink. No, that can't be it, we've been here the whole time.

"Bella, don't fuck around. Why are asking that? We've been talking for hours."

Her body tenses up even more, if that's possible and she goes on the defensive. Her behaviour is starting to worry me. "How the hell do you know my name? And I've only just got here."

Oh crap, something really is wrong here.

"Bella, you've told me all about you calling off the wedding, about your ex's...indiscretions. I've told you about my shitty day and ex too. Why are you pretending you don't know me?" I hesitantly say.

As if she has a moment of recognition, her hand flies to her mouth and her face looks aghast.

"What in the fuck has she done now?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Wow! Loved all the reviews for last chapter and your theories :)**

**Here's the next one...**

* * *

The woman drops her head onto her folded arms on top of the bar. She's mumbling away to herself just like the woman was earlier. Now I'm fucking confused. If that wasn't Bella before, then who was she? This person is claiming to be Bella, and she sure as fuck looks like her, but why would she deny knowing me? Her rambling is getting worse, and I wonder if she's all there. Maybe she has some sort of illness, a multiple personality disorder perhaps? How much of what she's told me is the truth? Why would she change, sit next to me again only to look at me like I'm some sort of creep when I spoke to her? Right now there are too many questions and no answers.

This situation is all kinds of screwed up. In fact, it's been one shitty day overall and this is just the icing on the cake. I order another drink, because the only solution for this is to drink it away. It's all too fucking bizarre for me.

"Bella?" I hear her name called from a couple of feet away and turn toward the voice. It's Bella, well the original Bella, still wearing her dress. Holy shit! I've just realised they're twins— identical twins to be precise. No wonder I was confused. The woman next to me bounds off the chair one swift move and runs straight into her arms, wrapping her in a massive hug. They stand there for a couple of minutes, before breaking apart and moving back toward our seats.

"Katherine Ann, I understand you needed to get away from the bullshit, but you have some serious explaining to do. You need to introduce me to your friend, and tell me why you told him you were me."


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Huge thank you to Bree for prereading for me xxx**

**Thank you to those who have posted guest reviews. I'm sorry I can't reply. And thankyou Kaycy, I did try to respond to your review hon but you have pm's disabled.**

**And a huge shout out to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite and followed! We are now over 300 reviews. Yay! **

**I promised answers from Katherine this chapter, but she got a little more involved in her head than expected, so those answers will be up next chapter. Hang in there, they're coming!**

* * *

**Katherine POV **

Today has been one fuck up after another. Right now I should be having the time of my life at our wedding reception, not sitting in a bar talking to some random guy and spilling my guts to him. Although it's not exactly a hard task—Edward is easy to talk to and more than easy on the eye. Something about his gorgeous green eyes draw you in—when he looks at you that is. Poor man has been through some shit and needed an understanding ear and an unbiased opinion. Once he saw things from my perspective, he became withdrawn; lost in his own head and unable to look at me. I've taken the opportunity to leave him for a few minutes and head to the restroom.

Thank god I've gotten rid of that hideous hoop from underneath the dress, otherwise I'd never make it on my own. How I got talked into wearing the thing in the first place, I'll never know. Like the rest of the wedding, most things got out of hand. I was more than happy to hand the organising over to wedding planners and his family. They were the ones wanting to turn it into a three-ring circus after all . Now they have to deal with the fallout from the earlier events.

I take my time in the toilet, not in a hurry to go back out into the bar. I garnered more than a few stares and whispers on the way in, no doubt it'll be the same on the way out. I swoop the train of the dress over my right forearm, hitch the rest up and head back to my seat at the bar. A few feet away I notice a woman sitting in my seat, her head on her forearms. I'd know her hair and clothes anywhere.

"Bella," I call to her and she's out of the seat and hugging me before I can blink. I know she'd have been frantic over what happened, but I needed some time alone before I could talk to anyone.

I guide Bella toward our seats and once we reach them she full names me, then demands to know who my friend is and why I told him I was her. I have a lot of explaining to do, but before I start, I introduce Bella to Edward. They shake hands, and an intense look passes between them—I almost feel like an intruder watching them. Edward reluctantly releases her hand and she takes a seat next to him. The air feels thick with tension, and I take the opportunity to grab another stool and order a drink for us.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I watch the girls as they communicate with their eyes, no words spoken until Bella demands an explanation, and an introduction to her "friend". From what I can determine, Bella is really Katherine, and Katherine's twin who now introduces herself is really Bella. Confusing much? Bella shakes my hand, her small fingers engulfed in mine. A current, almost surge like bolt of electricity shoots up my arm and into my shoulder. I've never felt anything like it before in my life, and even though I need to let go of Bella's hand, I can't bring myself to pull my own away. Her deep brown eyes hold me within their intense stare, and it's not until Katherine clears her throat and motions Bella to the empty bar stool that the spell is broken.

Katherine is seated between the both of us, and starts to explain, "I know you are both waiting for an explanation, but first I need to introduce myself to you properly, Edward." She holds her hand out for me to shake once again, and there's no electrical phenomenon like there is with Bella. It wasn't there the first time I shook her hand either. How bizarre.

"I'm Katherine Ann Swan, but my friends call me Kate or Katie. You can call me either. Isabella," she says with a touch of sarcasm, "only full names me when she's angry or upset with me.

"I honestly had no intention of misleading or lying to you. I was only coming in for a couple of drinks to calm down, then head home to the shitfest that is my life right now. I hope once I explain to you why, that you'll understand and forgive me."

She looks at me with the same deep brown eyes as Bella, and it's impossible to say no. I'm not sure why she's going to such trouble to justify her actions to me. It's not like I'll ever see them again. I nod anyway, and await her explanation.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is late. Laptop is back and I'm madly trying to catch up on work. **

**I know this chapter isn't Katherine's answers as yet, but if you leave me some love I'll try to get the next chapter out in the morning for you.**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.**

**Sonia xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! Sorry it's now afternoon here. I didn't expect Miss 9 to be home from school today, so I'm running behind. Thank you to those who have been begging me for updates with chocolate ;) I also accept money, ice cream and porn :p**

**Here is the update you've been waiting for. Questions are answered. Please note...I'm an Aussie and have no idea how your political system works. I've done a little research and Mia and Mandy have also helped me out. Thank you girls! So please remember this is for entertainment purposes only and may not be entirely accurate.**

**Thanks to Bree for prereading again for me *mwah***

**Ok enough procrastinating. Here it is...**

* * *

I'm ready to get this over and done with. By tomorrow the whole of the US is going to know, so I might as well tell someone now. Edward nods, giving me the go ahead to explain, but his eyes are glued to Bella's. The intense energy between the two is extraordinary, and I've never seen anything like it. I need to fix this misunderstanding, because I can see this—whatever it is, going somewhere with Bella and Edward. She's kissed more than a few toads in her time; she's more than ready for Prince Charming and Edward seems like he may be just the guy.

I get lost in my head for more than a couple of seconds, and these two are ogling like they want to rip each others clothes off. I click my fingers at both so I can get their attention, and start to speak.

"Guys, can I start now?" Edward lets out a small chuckle and waves his hand as if to say go ahead.

"Ok, have you heard of Senator Richard Hunter?" at his answer I continue, "I was to marry his son, James Hunter a few hours ago."

I pause, and see if he connects the dots.

"Hang on, Senator Hunter is a Republican, against gay marriage. You said before that your ex-fiancé had a same-sex relationship before you got together," I nod, letting him continue. "So, if word gets out that James had a same-sex relationship, his political career is more or less blown out of the water."

"You got it, Ed. But it doesn't end there. The man who he carried on this so-called relationship with, is Illinois Democrat Senator John Newton's son, Michael."

"And Senator Newton is pushing to legalise same-sex marriage in Illinois." He surmises.

"Exactly! So in the next twelve hours or so, this is going to turn into the shit fight from hell. Needless to say, all I wanted was a stiff drink and to forget about it, at least for a little bit. I didn't know if anything had been leaked, and...well, it was just easier to use B's name and be incognito for a little while longer. I would have been in and out had it not been for talking with you, and you would have been none the wiser—until later anyway. No harm was intended to anyone.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask in my sweetest, most innocent voice.


	23. Authors Note

Hey all, I know it's been a week since I've updated, and I haven't walked away from this. I have some health issues at the moment, and am limited to what I can do. I'll be back to post as soon as I can, I just wanted to let you know I haven't deserted it. I'll keep my group updated on any happenings, so if you'd like to join, just search for Addictedto... Little Miss Norty's Fic on Facebook.

Thanks for your patience and understanding.

Sonia xx


End file.
